


a weight to carry

by kiddofx



Category: One Piece
Genre: LawLu - Freeform, M/M, hints of luffy being not stupid for once, i scrambled this together half asleep while being on call duty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiddofx/pseuds/kiddofx
Summary: Law awakes to find Luffy in his lap.





	a weight to carry

**Author's Note:**

> i was half sleeping while writing this and i sincerely apologize for the mess that my writing style is rip

_a weight to carry_

 

A moment of silence.

To find a moment of silence on _this_ ship, with _this_ crew, is nearly impossible. Somebody is always screaming, always fighting, always complaining, always yelling.

The more time Law spends with the Strawhats, the better he becomes at recognizing a certain pattern in their behavior, and the better he becomes at finding little places all over the ship that were left abandoned and unseen, a quiet place only occupied with him where he can sit down for a few minutes to be by himself, to catch a breath, to ease his mind, hovering in his own little comfort-zone.

Sometimes it’s the kitchen, when Sanji is busy with reading all the wishes from Nami’s and Robin’s eyes and Luffy is too occupied with whatever bullshit Usopp came up with, sometimes it’s the crow nest, when Zoro is napping down on deck, in the shadow of the sail, sometimes it’s the sick bay whenever Chopper is pulled into the chaos his captain is unraveling.

Sometimes it’s the small places in between; the corridor, the very back of the ship under Nami’s orange trees, the dark, weird engine room.

But tonight?

Law is more than just surprised to find the ship this quiet after dinner. Except for Usopp, who’s on night guard up in the main mast, the deck is empty and quiet. The only sound Law can make out is the soft shivering of the sea.

So he settles down against the rail, Kikoku at his side, and closes his eyes. The silence surrounding him allows him to come to peace with his mind, to sort his chaotic thoughts and feelings, all whilst exhaustion collapses on his shoulders and crushes him underneath. Law didn’t allow himself a break or to break, and now here he sits, in silence and all alone, his thoughts occupied with Doflamingo’s defeat – he _certainly_ can’t deny the pure feeling of satisfaction that rushed through all his veins when he witnessed how Doflamingo was _absolutely **obliterated**_ by Strawhat. It felt _so_ good, in fact, that only for a small moment, Law forgot the world’s pain they made him carry.

Sleep swallows him all too soon – he’s too tired to fight it, too exhausted and still in pain – the coarse stitches on his bicep, all the beating he had to take –– there’s only so much his body can physically endure and right now all his body wants to do is to rest. And, as a doctor, he knows he _should_ , not only to recover and heal properly, but also to get back on his usual power-level.

Law’s sleep is empty and dull. There’s no dream, or nightmare, and he doesn’t even notice that he actually slept until he feels the first sunshine of the day on his face, his neck stiff, and something _unusually_ heavy in his lap.

His eyes falter open and he blinks, once, twice, until he raises a sharp eyebrow and stares down on the person sleeping so peacefully in his lap as if it was the most normal thing to do.

“Strawhat-ya. What are you doing?”

His voice, fierce and dark, cuts through the thin air like a double-bladed sword.

For some reason, though, he doesn’t want to move.

Luffy blinks slowly and his endless deep eyes look disoriented for a mere second until they catch on life so suddenly that Law _almost_ snaps back.

A grin morphs onto Luffy’s face. “Torao!”, he says enthusiastically and he sits up in such a quick movement that he almost bumps their heads together. Law doesn’t even flinch.

“You were sleeping all alone”, Luffy adds, as if this was a perfect and solid explanation for why he decided to sleep in Law’s lap.

“So?”, Law asks, tilting his head a little in a demanding movement, eager to know _why the heck_ Luffy did that. Luffy frowns, as if Law asked a question he couldn’t possibly have an answer to.

“You weren’t in the quarters so I checked if you’re okay. “ – “And how did you end up in my lap, then?” – “It looked comfortable”, Luffy says and he nods to underline his words. He grins brightly and Law blinks again.

He seems to be missing the point **completely** , _like he always fucking does_ , and he doesn’t seem to understand why the thing is bothering Law so much –– except that it’s not bothering him, not really, but Law doesn’t want to admit that, not to himself and _especially_ not to Luffy who wouldn’t get it anyway.

But there are these moments … situations, mere seconds, in which there’s a flashing sparkle in Luffy’s dark eyes, overshadowed by determination and pure bravery, and something in his brain snaps, apparently, and he realizes – _sees_ – things no one else does. Law noticed that a few times now – in the battle with Bellamy, for example, when Luffy saw something in him that Law did not and while Law would’ve killed the guy without thinking twice, Luffy refused to even fight him, knowing damn well in which direction the whole thing was going.

So what exactly is going on in this damn head of his? While Luffy seems to be endlessly stupid and obvious sometimes, Law thinks that there is way more to Luffy than that and, if attentive enough, it’s seeable in small actions, quick decisions and the fierce expression in his eyes whenever he declares war on someone. Luffy is so deeply rooted within himself and his own existence, that neither the presence or absence of power can shake him.

Law stares down into Luffy’s clueless features. The morning sun throws some lazy light over the deck and covers them in a grayish half-shadow.

The absence of a reaction to what he said causes Luffy to sit up and he tilts his head in curiosity. “You could’ve thrown me off”, he says and shrugs, as if it weren’t that big of a deal and there’s a question in his facial expressions, _why didn’t you do it when you don’t like it?_ , and the tone he speaks in shows no hard feelings, reveals no pain caused by Law’s humble reaction earlier.

Law closes his eyes, his still _heavy_ eyes, and suppresses a deep sigh. “No”, he says, just loud enough to be heard over the sound of the sea, and he opens his eyes just in time to see a bright, glowing glimmer in Luffy’s black eyes shining up.

There is this rushing of blood again, Law notices in the same second, the feeling of warmth spreading across his stomach, and he groans internally – that boy **will** be the end of him.

“So I can sleep in your lap?”, Luffy asks, his voice almost _monochrome_ but Law is quick to understand and he understands that Luffy is not always none-the-wiser, like he pretends to be sometimes, just like now. There is this tone in his voice suggesting _more_ and it’s up to Law to interpret it but the way Luffy looks at him makes it pretty easy.

For a moment, Law is quiet, listening to his own heart beating a _tick_ too fast, before he sighs deeply.

“Yeah”, he mutters, crossing his arms, “do whatever you want. Ain’t nothing I can do to stop you anyway.”

Luffy grins brightly, very well aware of his victory, and he sinks back on Law’s thighs, his hands crossed behind his head.

“Shishishi.”

With Luffy’s weight in his lap, Law sinks back against the rail and closes his eyes again. Just a few more minutes of sleep. Just a few more minutes with Luffy in his lap before the rest of the crew wakes up and disturbs the little moment they have.

**Author's Note:**

> i know that TECHNICALLY they don't travel with the sunny at the end of dressrosa because sanji and co took it with them ahead but you know what i dont even care anymore, i dont hecking care  
> you can send complaints to my tungle where i will ignore them: www.gajeelsfineass.tumblr.com


End file.
